


The Ruling Council of Westeros

by JoyRivers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyRivers/pseuds/JoyRivers
Summary: What if, instead of Bran the Broken, Westeros came out of the Succession Wars with a ruling Council of 8 Queen's to represent the 8 Kingdoms?>This is not so much a story as a world building plot bunny. If anyone wants to use this world, they can; just let me know. It's obviously quite AU yet I feel just as believable as the Three Eyed Raven King.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

This is not so much a story as a world building plot bunny. If anyone wants to use this world, they can; just let me know. It's obviously quite AU yet I feel just as believable as the Three Eyed Raven King. :)

Basically quite a few people survived that died in other realities. Everyone yet surviving put aside the Iron Throne Succession Wars and followed Queen Danyres into the Great War of Ice and Fire. Queen Danyres died while destroying the Nights King and her people (led by Grey Worm and Missandei) left Westeros to rule and guide Dragon’s Bay in her name. The Survivor’s Great Council decided against picking any one ruler or breaking apart into 8 separate Kingdoms and instead elected 8 Queens. They would rule in a rotating pattern: 3 would be in King’s Landing at any one time ruling the United Westeros (while the other five are in their individual regions handling business there.) Each year the Queens currently in Kings Landing would go home and the next 3 Queens in rotation would come in to the capital. All lines would be absolute Primogeniture Heredity. Also, there would be no Hand but there would be a council made of one representative from each Kingdom, as well as the Grand Maester. These are the Queens. 

🌹 Queen Margaery of House Tyrell 🐺 Queen Sansa of House Stark 🦌 Queen Shireen of House Baratheon 🌞 Queen Arrianne of House Nymeros Martell 🦁 Queen Myrcella of House Lannister 🐟 Queen Catelyn of House Tully 🦑 Queen Asha of House Greyjoy 🦅 Queen Mya of House Arryn


	2. Meet the Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titles

The wars are over: The War of Five Kings, the attempted Targaryen Restoration, the reign of the Mad Lioness, and the Last Stand of the living against the Night King. Winter is fading after a brief season and Spring comes once more. A time to recover and rebuild is here. The dragons and their riders died returning the dead to their rest but it is still the dragon pit where the Great Survivors Council was held. There were various candidates but there was really few that were both suited to ruling and actually wanted the job

Queen Margaery of House Tyrell, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Reach and an United Westeros, Queen of the Mander, The Green Queen, Queen of the Thorn Crown, The Garden Queen, Queen of the Oakenseat, The Rose Queen 🌹 👑

Queen Sansa of House Stark, the First of Her Name, Queen of the North and an United Westeros, Queen of the Wolfwood, The Snow White Queen, Queen of the Weirwood Crown, the Winter Queen, Queen of the Ice Throne, the Wolf Queen 🐺 👑

Queen Shireen of House Baratheon,the First of Her Name, Queen of the Stormlands and an United Westeros, Queen of the Rainwood, the Yellow Queen, Queen of the Antlered Crown, the Storm Queen, Queen of the Hunters Throne, the Stag Queen 🦌 👑

Queen Arrianne of House Nymeros Martell, the First of Her Name, Queen of Dorne and an United Westeros, Queen of the Greenblood, the Orange Queen, Queen of the Serpent Crown, The Sandship Queen, Queen of the Speared Throne, the Sun Queen 🌞 🐍 👑

Queen Myrcella of House Lannister,the First of Her Name, Queen of the Westerlands and an United Westeros, Queen of Lannisport, the Red Queen, Queen of the Golden Crown, The Rock Queen, Queen of the Maned Throne, the Lion Queen 🦁 👑

Queen Catelyn of House Tully, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Riverlands and an United Westeros, Queen of the Trident, the Tricolor Queen, Queen of the Silver Crown, the River Queen, Queen of the Fishers Throne, the Trout Queen 🐟 👑

Queen Asha of House Greyjoy,the First of Her Name, Queen of The Iron Islands and an United Westeros, Queen of Salt and Rock, the Black Queen, Queen of the Iron Crown, The Pyke Queen, Queen of the SeaStone Chair, the Kraken Queen 🦑👑

Queen Mya of House Arryn,the First of Her Name, Queen of the Vale of Arryn, and an United Westeros, Queen of the Mountains of the Moon, the Sky Blue Queen, Queen of the Winged Crown, the Eyrie Queen, Queen of the Weirwood Throne, The Falcon Queen 🦅 👑


	3. Lines of Succession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lines of succession

Most of the young Queens were widows and orphans. It was decided early in negotiations that men and women had an equal capacity to destroy as well as create and the royal lines were declared absolute primogeniture. While the eldest of either gender would now inherit in the royal houses, the rest of the houses were left to choose absolute or male first primogeniture. It was hoped that clearly spelling out the line of succession would helped prevent future wars, though greed and hate and arrogance can never be legislated away. For now, all longed for stability after so much death and disease and war. 

🌹 🌳🌷 Queen Margaery arrived with her young son, Prince Willas Tyrell, her heir. Her son had brown hair and green eyes and was fathered by the Late King Tommen Lannister Baratheon. Little Prince Willas was already betrothed to Queen Margaery's niece, Princess Olenna Tyrell. Princess Olenna was the child of Sir Garlan Tyrell and Leonette Fossoway. She was orphaned during the wars and became Queen Margaery's ward and second in the line of succession. Then, the line of succession went to any future children of Queen Margaery, in order of birth. After them, the succession went to the Garden Queen's newest husband, her cousin, Sir Hobber Redwyne.

🐺 🌨️❄️Queen Sansa arrived with her young daughter, Princess Arya Stark, her heir. Her daughter had red hair and grey eyes and was fathered by her husband, Sir Tyrion Lannister. The young Princess Arya was betrothed to her cousin, Prince Eddard Stark. Prince Eddard was Queen Sansa's nephew and ward, the second in line of succession, and the orphaned son of King Robb Stark and Queen Jeyne Westerling. The succession then ran through any future children of Queen Sansa, then any future children of Sir Arya Tully Stark (wed to blacksmith- Sir Gendry Hollowhill.) Sir Arya alternated her time between her mother's keep, her sister's keep, and the home of her brother (cousin) and her husband and her had a sigil of grey wolf, grey fish, and grey bull on a field of blue. After Sir Arya's offspring, the succession ran through the offspring of Sir Jon Snowfyre (it was made law that no one person could hold two thrones, however, and would automatically go to the next in line in the case of a King, Queen, or Crown Prince/Princess inheriting another throne of keep.

🦌 ⛈️⚡Queen Shireen arrived with her young daughter, Princess Argella Baratheon, her heir. Her daughter had black hair and blue eyes and was fathered by her current husband, Sir Edric Stormy. The succession went through any future children of Queen Shireen, then Sir Edric himself, then children of Sir Gendry, and then children of Queen Mya.

🌞 🐍 🏜️ Queen Arrianne arrived with her young daughter, Princess Elia Nymeros Martell, her heir. Her daughter had olive skin, black hair, and purple eyes. She was fathered by Sir Aegon Blackfyre (he had briefly claimed the throne in his own right before bending the knee to Queen Danyres when the truth of his parentage became known.) The line of succession then went through any future children of Queen Arrianne, and then the children of Prince Trystane.

🦁💰🐾Queen Myrcella arrived with her young daughter, Princess Joanna Lannister, her heir. Her daughter had olive skin, golden hair and green eyes and was fathered by her husband, Prince Trystane Nymeros Martell. The succession ran through any future children of Queen Myrcella, then any future children of Sir Tyrion.

🐟 🏞️🔱Queen Catelyn arrived with her young son, Prince Hoster Tully, her heir. Her son had her red hair and blue eyes (proof that the Baratheon genes are not all powerful.) He was fathered by the late King, Stannis Baratheon (the Red Woman had told him that the only way to father a son was to marry Catelyn Tully and she needed his help to save her daughter from the Bolton bastard.) Prince Hoster was betrothed to his cousin, Princess Lysa. Princess Lysa was Queen Catelyn's ward, second in line of succession and the orphaned daughter of Lord Edmure Tully and Rosalyn Frey. Queen Catelyn had declined to remarry; however, if she changed her mind, the succession would run through any of her future children, then the children of Sir Arya, then the children of Queen Sansa.

🦑 🐙⛵Queen Asha arrived with her young son, Prince Theon Greyjoy, her heir. Her son had black hair and grey eyes and was fathered by her husband, Sir Jon Snowfyre. The second in line of succession, was Prince Theon's cousin and betrothed, Princess Alannys. Princess Alannys was Queen Asha's neice and ward; the orphaned daughter of her brother and his saltwife, a ship captains daughter, named Yara. Succession then ran through any future children of Queen Asha. 

🦅 🌙 🏔️Queen Mya arrived with her young son, Prince Harold Arryn, her heir. Her son had blond hair and blue eyes (further confounding the theory of Baratheon genetic superiority) and was fathered by her late husband, Lord Harold Arryn. The succession then ran through the Moon Stones (Lord Harold Arryn's 3 legitimized bastard girls who were now Queen Mya's wards and preemptively betrothed to any future sons of Queen Mya,) then Queen Mya's future children, and then her husband, Sir Jonathan Arryn of Gulltown.


End file.
